Unaswered Questions
by Wysteria Starfyre
Summary: A follow up 1 Shot to Wrong Room, because... well, Natsu still has some questions that he is sure that Lucy can answer! Lucy as always wonders 'Why Me' R&R Plz! : very small hint of maybe LucyxLoki sort of, if you want to view it that way


**{Author's Note:** So this is a squeal to Wrong Room. This is a little glimpse of the aftermath of that little fiasco. If you haven't read Wrong Room you might want to do so before reading this. Any way, I hope you enjoy this little mess. Please leave a review, or comment to let me know what you think. Thanks :) **End Note}**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own characters, or mangas, or animes. I'm to lazy to do all of that drawing. I get bored, and distracted too easily, so I'd just forget to finish working on it. ~sigh~ Okay, I think that's enough disclaimer. If not then, I blame it on, um, one of the bad guys from Fairy Tail. Yeah, it's that evil guy's fault! ;D

**Unanswered Questions**

It had been a few days since Lucy's shocking doctor appointment. After returning to her apartment, Loke had put her to bed, and fused over her just as he had for the last two weeks prior. He had staunchly refused to allow any of her team to stay for more than a few minutes at a time. Insisting that she need to rest, not visit. They hadn't argued, at least not at first. But after nearly four days of forced bed rest, and enough soup to fill a small swimming pool, never mind the antibiotics that the doctor had started her on. Lucy was feeling much better. Loke had finally allowed her team mates to stay long enough to actually have a real conversation.

It just so happened that Natsu was visiting Lucy all alone. Loke was in the kitchen, undoubtedly preparing another pot of soup. Happy happened to be off at the fish market that day.

Natsu was seated in a chair beside Lucy's bed. While Lucy herself was tucked under the covers, leaning back against the head board on a large stack of pillows. The dark circles under her eyes were almost gone, and she was looking healthier than she had in several weeks. Their conversation had been focused on what everyone else was doing, and how she was feeling. But Natsu had a question that he was just itching to ask. He knew that Lucy would tell him the answer. Unless she didn't know, but he felt that she did, because after all, she was always reading, and she was smart and she was... well...Lucy.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu started scratching his head to figure out how to word his question.

"Yeah, Natsu?" Lucy responded. She could see that there was something on his mind.

"I got a question. I'm pretty sure you can answer it for me," Natsu said feeling a little awkward.

"What's on your mind Natsu? I'll do my best, what ever it is," Lucy smiled gently. Her curiosity starting to peak at what could be plaguing the dragon slayer.

"Well, I was wondering," Natsu began, "Where? No, I know where they come from. How? Yeah, How does a woman get pregnant exactly?" Natsu managed to finally ask the question that had been driving him crazy for the last several days.

"EH?" Lucy squeaked. She turned a bright red. 'Oh God! How am I gonna answer this one? Why couldn't he ask something like why do shoes have laces, or why all books don't have pictures!' Lucy thought. Her mind was racing, and as the silence dragged on, her face became more heated, and a brighter red.

"Uh...well, that's...uh, quite the question you have there, Natsu," Lucy managed finally.

"You know the answer though, Luce! I know you have to know, cause your smart, and you read big books, and well... you _are_ a woman so you have to know!" Natsu insisted, worried that she would refuse to answer.

Lucy sighed, he was right about that. 'Why me?' Lucy thought. She sighed heavily. Okay, there was no getting out of this. So how in the world was she going to answer him. She didn't know how she would explain if he had follow up questions! Inwardly, Lucy groaned.

She cleared her throat. There had to be a way to put this so that Natsu would understand, but wouldn't ask for more information, or worse _details_. An idea formed slowly in her mind.

"Ahem, uh, well, you see, Natsu," Lucy began trying to pick just the right words, and phrases, "Okay, when a man, and a woman fall in love, they get married. Then they are husband, and wife. Husbands, and wives share everything with each other, right?"

"Right, cause they are married, and that's part of being married. Like a teammate, like Nakama, only they stay a team for the rest of their lives," Natsu nodded. He remembered when Lucy had explained marriage, and divorce to him. He hadn't really understood why a man that lost his wife was a widower, but a man that had a divorce, like Macao, wasn't a widower.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, at least she wouldn't have to re-explain everything, "Well, when I told you that they share everything, I meant absolutely _everything_. Including a bed, and... their bodies."

"Wow, that's kind of weird! You mean like when we all got switched around, and you were in Grey's body?" Natsu said, trying to understand this new concept.

"No. Not, not like that," Lucy blushed, "It's, um, different. They don't switch bodies, they just, um, share, like holding hands, and kissing, and um...having...um..."

"You mean mating?" Nastu guessed.

"Yes! Exactly," Lucy heaved a sigh of relief. She was not prepared to explain _that_ to Natsu, or any man! Or _any person_ for that matter! "Well, when a husband, and his wife, share their bodies, or _mate_, sometimes, the wife will become pregnant. Then she has his baby. So, now do you understand?" Lucy finished, silently praying that Natsu was satisfied with her explanation, and didn't have any other questions for her.

Natsu nodded, "I thought that might be it, but I wasn't sure. Thanks, Luce. You're the first person that would try to answer those questions for me without saying I was dumb for even asking. I hope I find Igneel soon. Then he can tell me all the stuff I never learned! I just got one more question though."

"What's that?" Lucy asked. Her blush had already faded away. She smiled. He couldn't really ask a question that was any more embarrassing right? Wrong, this is Natsu Dragoneel we are talking about, there is always more!

"What's a virgin?" Natsu asked straight faced. Lucy seemed to convulse for a second. She was ready to curl up, and die now please.

"I...um...uh...it...I...Oh God!" Lucy sputtered. Her brain was having a meltdown.

"It's a person that's never mated before, right?" Natsu asked. He was pretty sure that that was what it was, but he wanted to verify it with someone who actually knew. Lucy said that she was one, so she clearly had to know what it was.

"Yes! Yes, Natsu, that is it _exactly_!" Lucy shouted. Thankful she didn't have to figure out how to make herself answer any other questions about physical relations between genders.

"Great! Thanks, Luce! You're the best," Natsu grinned, "Well, now that I don't have any more questions for you, I gotta go meet up with Happy. We're supposed to go fishing in a little while. He wants to try to make fish jerky to take on missions. I'll see you later, Luce. Get some rest, you look a little tired again."

Natsu hugged her quickly, and then hurried out of the room. Lucy waved as she watched her pink headed Nakama leave. When he was gone she clapped her hands over her face. 'Oh my GOD!' she thought, 'That _stupid_ doctor! I can't believe I'm talking to _Natsu_ about this stuff!' Lucy felt the bed shift slightly, and she opened her eyes, looking up in surprise, praying Natsu hadn't returned with another question. Loke smiled comfortingly at her, and handed her a hot bowl of beef soup.

"Nicely handle, Princess. I guess no one has ever had the courage to answer his questions about that stuff. Probably too afraid that he wouldn't understand," Loke offered quietly.

"Why in the hell didn't you come answer his questions if you heard? Geez, at least you're both male!" Lucy challenged.

"Because he asked you. He trusts you. And you seemed to have it handled pretty well," Loke purred, grinning slyly, "besides, I just _loved_ hearing you talk about _our_ future like that."

"Keep dreaming, Loke," Lucy glared. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks again.

"I fully intend to, Princess," He beamed back, "At least until our wedding night."

"You lead a rich fantasy life," Lucy shot, trying not to blush more.

Loke laughed, and kissed her forehead before he got up to leave the room again, "Reality begins in fantasy, Princess," he smiled before he slipped through the door, and returned to the kitchen. Lucy swallowed hard. That was an idea that had never occurred to her before. With as much energy as Loke put into his dreams, and fantasies; Lucy had better stay on her toes, or she just might end up married to him after all. Her soup was almost cold before she recovered from her shock at his last statement.


End file.
